1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for producing a strip of dough from a strip of raw dough having a bottom pressing device and an upper pressing device with an interposed processing gap for the strip of dough, wherein the pressing devices each have a plurality of planetary rollers that are rotatably driven about their longitudinal axes in each case which are equidistantly distributed about a common central primary axis that extends parallel to the planetary longitudinal axes, wherein the planetary rollers are jointly driveable so as to rotate about the primary axes. The invention additionally relates to a set of planetary rollers for use in such a system.
2. Background Art
A system of the type mentioned at the beginning is known from EP 0 809 438 B1. Cleaning such a system is very cumbersome. Especially the planetary rollers and regions adjacent to these clog with residual dough over time, so that regular cleaning is imperative. The cumbersome cleaning procedure leads to extended downtimes.